


Overworked

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley overdoes it during their sword practice and Lefou helps
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Overworked

“I told you that you were going to regret training for so long. Sometimes I wonder if you love your sword more than me!”

Stanley pouted and opened their mouth to respond. They were stopped when Lefou poured soothingly hot water over their head and they could only huff, brushing their hair out of their eyes. They had spent several hours training with their sword and now their choice of activity was catching up with them as their back and arms throbbed painfully from the constant work. At least the hot water in the bath was helping with their aches and pains.

Lefou chuckled, gently taking Stanley’s sword arm into his hands. “My beautiful musketeer! At least I know no one will ever be able to harm me or Jeanne-Marie with you around,” he said. He started to massage their aching muscles, fingers kneading into the flesh in slow circles.

Stanley moaned, eyes fluttering closed as they slowly leaned back against the tub. “This feels so good,” they whispered. They shivered as Lefou ran a hand down the entire length of their arm, letting their dull fingernails dig in just enough to leave red lines behind. “Mmm…”

“Perhaps this was your plan all along,” Lefou teased. He smiled as he squeezed and caressed Stanley’s arm, admiring the muscle there as he worked. Stanley had a different strength from Gaston. Gaston’s muscles had been hard and unyielding; Stanley’s were soft enough for Lefou to knead into and take care of.

Stanley suddenly flexed their arm and Lefou blushed at the sight. They laughed, “I knew you would do that!”

“Well maybe you should massage yourself from now on!” Lefou sniffed.

They just smiled and reached out, gently pulling him forward for a kiss. “Merci, mon cher. You know how much I love you.”

Lefou laughed, nodding his head. “And I know how much you love me, ma cherie.” He ran a hand down their chest, watching the way this drew a pleasurable shiver from his spouse. “Perhaps later I shall have to give you a deeper massage in bed?”

“Perhaps,” Stanley agreed with a smile, kissing him once again.

That night Stanley’s body would have a different kind of ache and it would be solely Lefou’s fault this time.


End file.
